Real things mixed with something false
by S A F A R I G U R L
Summary: What happens when Yuui goes on Fai's a date using his brother's identity? Who falls for who? What are people hiding? KuroFai I'm using the original names of the twins.
1. Meeting gone wrong

**This is something that just popped into my mind and I had to write it down. Most likely this will be a multichapter story, but only if I get enough reviews. I should be able to send new chapters quite soon considering that I'm on spring break. **

**Pairing is KuroganexFai, because I just happen to love them. And this is AU since the idea came to me like this. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own, but the idea of this story was mine... **

It really wasn't so bad going out with your mother's colleague's son. This was after all only supposed to be simply a night out between two friends and you could never tell how well they would hit it off. While pondering this Fai had ended up falling asleep on the couch in his and his twin's Yuui's shared apartment.

Yuui was going to go to a hotel for tonight. He didn't find the idea of being home when Fai returned from his date very compelling. If he returned alone was one thing, but the possibility of his twin returning with some random man made Yuui shiver. When he was about to open the front door, the doorbell rang.

Opening the door Yuui went through all the possibilities of what the man would look like. Knowing his brother's taste in men his hopes weren't that high, but actually seeing him made Yuui gasp. The most beautiful crimson red eyes stared back at his ocean blue ones. Fine muscles were covered by tan skin and the man had very nice pitch-black hair with spikes. In short: more fitting for Yuui's taste.

Yuui just stared at the man standing before him. He was shaken back to reality when the man cleared his throat. "Uhm, yeah. My name is Kurogane. I take it that you are Fai Flowrite, then?" Fai? Oh yes, Fai! But what Fai didn't know couldn't hurt him right? Besides, hadn't he been bugging Yuui trying to get him to meet new people and Kurogane was definitely a new and someone he would meet with pleasure.

"Yes, I am Fai. It is a pleasure meeting you, Kurorin." Smiling happily the fake Fai stepped out of their apartment closing the door after him. "So where are we going, Kuropuu?" It looked like the other man didn't accept his new nicknames. Fai just giggled and ran away from the angered man.

Kurogane was going to strangle this guy if he used those ridiculous nicknames one more time. His name was Kurogane, dammit. Not Kuromyu, Kuropuu, Kurorin or something silly like that. Fai was by far the weirdest guy he had ever had the displeasure of meeting. He used those damned nicknames and behaved like a small child. But for some reason Kurogane didn't find those traits quite as bad as he thought.

They had decided to go for a little walk in the town trying to find something to do. When Fai had seen the amusement park, he dragged Kurogane there and made him pay for their rides. Even though Kurogane would never admit it, he had had fun and he thought that Fai was very beautiful. The blonde was fun to talk to and with his incessant chatter there were no awkward silences between them. He was already looking forward to repeating this only without those stupid nicknames.

Fai was really enjoying himself. Kuro-puppy was such a nice person. And funny, too. He got so angry when Fai used different variations of his name, but wouldn't dare to hurt him. Fai had even got him to pay for his ticket to the amusement park. It was a warm evening to boot.

During their date Fai had found out that Kurogane doesn't like sweet things, or anything what he thought was girly, he was very silent and shy, though he would never openly admit it and he knew many kinds of self-defense. Fai hadn't really said much about himself, but he had always been secretive. Besides, it could get you in trouble if people knew too much about you.

"So, what do you do for a living then, Kuromyu?" Fai asked with a smile on his face. They were sitting in a nice little café and just talking about nothing in particular. "Didn't your mother tell you, Blonde? I work as a gym teacher at the local high school. Hate those kids, but sometimes the job's ok, I guess. You work with the nut jobs, right?" _Oh shit, oh shit, oh SHIT! _was running frantically through Fai's mind. It was true that Fai worked as a counselor, but Yuui was a magician. Not very well known yet, but still a magician.

"Well, you see Kuromin, the pay is nice and I've always been interested in psychology. So it was the best alternative for me." In truth he had no idea what the job was like, but it was true that the pay was good. He was after all living with his rich brother having no income himself. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to come to this date. But Fai, the real one, wouldn't have appreciated Kurogane's looks having the worst taste in men. He was only doing a favor here.

Kurogane was a true gentleman and walked his date all the way to his door. It had been a nice date, minus the nicknames, so he didn't see any reason not to. Fai on the other hand wasn't that happy about his cavalier's idea, because now they might run into the real Fai.

Stopping at his door Fai looked into Kurogane's eyes. The pools of red looked back and they both knew what would be the next step. Slowly bringing his lips up to meet Kuropyu's they shared a sweet kiss that left both of their lips tingling with longing. Kurogane tried to hide the blush on his cheeks, bid his date goodnight and left leaving Fai standing outside the door to their apartment.

**TBC**

**Reviews please and I might continue with this.**


	2. Second date

**Chapter II is up! Wow, my first second chapter. **

**I was thinking of this while visiting my grandparents. Somehow their house gives me inspiration and the ideas to continue. So this chapter is dedicated to my awesome grandparents and their house.**

**I also wanna say thanks to my wonderful mother, who helped me with the plot. She only spent seconds thinking 'bout it and she had the whole story somewhat figured out. She left the editing for me and I'm still not sure about the ending. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own. **

Staring at the door Yuui wondered how Fai will take this. Hopefully he was still asleep on the couch giving Yuui more time to come up with something. He wouldn't call it lying. Realizing that standing outside their apartment wasn't going to help anything Yuui pulled out his keys and opened the door stepping in.

He closed the door quietly after him. It was just in case if Fai actually happened to be sleeping. Yuui threw his keys on the small table standing in the hall. He pulled off his coat and put it away. He slipped off his shoes and tried to tiptoe into the kitchen. Just before reaching the door he heard a sad voice from the living room "No need to be quiet Yuui. He didn't bother showing up tonight."

Whatever it was that Yuui was expecting was not the lonely and sad figure of Fai crying in the dark. He felt a bit sorry for his brother, but some small part of his brain told him that he had certainly been worthy of the date. He didn't bother try silencing it. He walked in silence to the couch and after reaching his twin Yuui pulled him into a tight hug. Gently rocking Fai in his arms Yuui whispered comforting words into his ear to make his normally so collected and level-headed brother calm down and stop crying.

By now Yuui's fake smile was on full-effect. "Maybe you just didn't hear the doorbell. After all you were asleep on the couch when I left. Most likely he was on the door, but you were being a sleepyhead." Yuui felt bad for not being honest with Fai, but he just couldn't tell him about Kurogane or that he had borrowed Fai's name and went on a date with the guy. The night had been lovely and Yuui could still feel the remnants of that wonderful kiss lingering on his lips.

Already Fai had calmed down enough not to cry and was sitting next to his brother. Wiping his puffy eyes with his sleeve he raised his blue eyes to meet Yuui's. "Oh, you are probably right. That must have been it. Poor man. Well, I'll make sure to call mom and ask her to rearrange a meeting with him." He sniffed and gave his twin a smile. Unlike Yuui's fake smiles, this one lit up Fai's face and made his eyes glow with happiness. Yuui had always hoped that he could smile like that, but instead he was hiding his pain within those blue eyes and behind that sad excuse of a smile.

Suddenly Fai's eyes got colder and he looked a tiny bit angry. He cleared his throat and looked like he had just remembered something. "Yuui, why didn't you tell me?! I was very embarrassed to hear the news from Ashura-san on the phone today. You are my brother and I expect you to share your life with me. After all, Ashura-sama is our childhood friend and this is definitely something that should be celebrated as a family. I am very disappointed. Don't you trust me?"

The look on Fai's face made shivers run down Yuui's spine. Or maybe it was Ashura's phone call. Yuui didn't know what to think about it. His face was blank. He didn't have the power to pull up even a fake smile. He couldn't make things up about something this big. "Well, you see…"

Three years earlier

_After their graduation party the three boys had went out to get thoroughly wasted. Yuui, with his low tolerance, was already drunk after the first few beers while Fai and Ashura were only slightly tipsy. They were laughing at Yuui who was making a fool out of himself. The poor blonde was sitting on the floor when he had fallen down after too many drinks and was now mewing, giggling and singing, horribly out of tune._

_Hours later the three of them were thrown out for making too much noise. Fai and Ashura were carrying their drunken companion in the darkness trying to get home safely. Yuui was shouting random things and giggling afterwards. Even though Yuui looked thin and light he was quite heavy for the two drunken men._

_They made their way slowly towards their shared flat. Every once in a while Fai would try to start a conversation, but the darker man just stared ahead thinking deeply about something and kept silent. Curiosity was a trait shared by the twins which, combined with his alcohol induced mind, made Fai itch with the want to hear what his friend was pondering so intensively._

_Suddenly the silence of the night was broken by Yuui who managed to slur out: "Di-did you know that Ashura-chan is so cuuuu –hic- cuuuute. You won't tell him, right? Tell Shhhurrra-rin that Yuui really, really, really, really, REALLY likes Shura-puu. Oh, a kitty cat." When Yuui got quiet Fai burst into laughter. It wasn't that surprising since he had been drinking more than Ashura._

_When they finally arrived at their destination Ashura was doing most of the carrying. Fai had managed to open the door after some stumbling with the keys. Ashura carried by now sleeping Yuui into his bedroom. He laid the boy down on the bed and removed his shoes and the jacket. For some reason he even tucked the blonde in and gave him a gentle kiss on the forehead._

_Before leaving the room Ashura turned and whispered towards the sleeping figure "Ashura-rin thinks that he will ask Yuui-kun out the first thing tomorrow." He left the room and walked into the living room where Fai was sleeping under a quilt. Ashura smiled and walked past the sleeping figure into his room._

End of flashback

Kurogane was calling his mother about his previous date. It had been a success and he was glad about it considering his experiments with dating. It had been hard for him to find someone who wasn't afraid of him. His eyes looked like pools of blood and all the muscles gained after many studious hours of physical training gave him an aura of aggressiveness.

But Fai. Fai was the first person, Kurogane's family aside, who hadn't covered away in fear after seeing him. He had even had the guts to use those idiotic nicknames. Even with all the good points there was still one thing about Fai that really bothered Kurogane. He didn't want to offend so he hadn't asked about it, but now it was bugging him to no end.

_Those smiles were obviously fakes and his eyes were filled with sadness and despair. It doesn't take a rocket scientist to see that his smile never reached his eyes. _Kurogane sighed. Fai had the eyes of a person who had suffered a lot in his life. For some reason that thought made Kurogane somewhat depressed. It wasn't right for a person like the blonde to be carrying such a burden alone. 

His musings were put to a halt when his mother finally picked up. Kurogane quickly filled her in on the date only leaving out the kissing part. That kiss was electrifying. His mind was replaying the moment over and over again making pleasant jolts tingle on his lips. Deep in thought Kurogane's fingers made their way up and gently caressed his lips while talking to his mother. He couldn't get the other man out of his head.

**To be continued…**

**The plot thickens in the next chapter. We find out what Yuui has been keeping from his brother and how is Ashura connected with it. Kurogane and Fai go on their second date.**

**Thank you for your reviews! You really made me think of ways to improve this. Thanks!**

**-S A F A R I G U R L- **


	3. Facing reality

**Thank you for your reviews! I am very happy you readers have liked my story so much blushes**

**Disclaimer: No own…**

Yuui was smiling. He was happy that his brother had taken the news so lightly after he had explained why he had kept it as a secret. Fai was very understanding by nature which was seen in his choice of career. He could see when his help was needed. Sometimes it aggravated Yuui to no end, but all in all it really made his problems a bit smaller when Fai could help him recognize them.

Right now he was on another date with Kuromyu. They had met by coincidence two days ago and exchanged their phone numbers. Yuui was happy that he had managed to sneak out without Fai noticing him. Fai had yet to call their mother to organize a new date so Yuui didn't have to feel so bad this time.

He had gone to a fancy restaurant with Kuropuu. It wasn't too lavish, but good enough to spend a date in. So far they had been discussing about Kuropyu's day at the high school. The man told Yuui, who he still thought was Fai, funny stories concerning his students. There was this boy, Syaoran, who was very good at sports, but he would lose on purpose if he was playing against one of the girls named Sakura. It was so obvious that the boy liked the girl and the girl had a crush on the boy, but both were too shy to say anything.

Yuui hoped that Kurochan wouldn't ask about his job. Unlike his brother Yuui had failed psychology and sucked in math. Those just weren't his cup of tea. He had been better with languages and was a star in the theater club. There he had learned how to smile his constant 1000 watt smile. Remembering that made Yuui's lips turn into a small frown, but it was instantly replaced with a slightly sad smile.

..

Kurogane couldn't help being intrigued by this man. Just for a second he had thought that Fai would stop smiling, but the small frown had disappeared when it was just about visible. What could this falsely happy person be keeping inside? Kurogane wouldn't even try to comprehend what was going on inside Fai's head.

"Hey, blonde. Why are you constantly smiling? You give an impression like you are incapable of feeling negative emotions, when in truth you are just hiding behind a façade made of those painstakingly fake smiles." Kurogane hadn't meant to say that out loud, but curiosity was killing him even though he didn't like cats that much. Fai flinched and looked surprised like he hadn't been expecting the question. "I-I'm… I'm not hiding from anything. There's no need to be worried. I am undoubtedly ok." And there was that damn smile again.

Kurogane looked angrier. "Why would I be worried, you damn idiot? I barely know you, being so damn secretive and all. But there is one thing I do know. I don't like liars." He was staring at the blonde facing him. Fai was calmly staring back looking completely unfazed. Only a hint of fear was visible in his eyes. But he wasn't afraid of his date. He hoped that Kuromyu wasn't able see right through his lies.

..

Fai was cleaning their apartment. He wondered why he always ended up doing house chores when Yuui was the one who brought no money in and was usually the reason for untidiness. Well, Yuui was finally moving forward in his life and Fai had organized a surprise party for his brother. Even Ashura didn't know about the celebration yet.

Hearing his brother's voice talking to someone outside the door Fai decided to check through the peep-hole if Ashura had arrived with him. What he saw made his heart skip a beat. There, outside the door, his brother was kissing _very_ passionately some man with black hair and… Wait a second. How had his mother described that man he was supposed to go out with, but had stood him up? Tall, Fai looked at the man more closely, checked. Dark, definitely. Handsome, most likely. Red eyes, Fai couldn't see those, but was quite certain that the man kissing _Yuui _was the same man who was supposed to have gone out with _him_.

_That lying son of a bitch! He comforts me like nothing has happened and he goes and does this. I wonder if Ashura-kun knows about this. Most likely not. Yuui has always been good at hiding things. Even from him. _Fai was beyond mad. He knew that Yuui's taste in men went one in one with this guy, but not telling the truth to his brother and lying without guilt to your own twin and Ashura-sama was bad.

Fai opened the door and came face to face with Yuui who looked thoroughly pleased and scared at seeing Fai there. "I'm terribly sorry, Fai and Kurogane." Yuui at least had the decency to look guilty while getting into the apartment. Kurogane stared at Fai realization clear on his face. The blonde turned to the intimidating man holding out his hand.

"As you probably already guessed, Mr. Kurogane, I am the real Fai and that was my, obviously evil, twin, Yuui. I humbly apologize on the behalf of my brother." Kurogane looked angry and betrayed, but still shook Fai's hand. "I am Kurogane. It's a pleasure to meet you. If you don't mind I would really like to go home now." Before Kurogane managed to leave Fai grabbed his hand. "We were about to have some of our friends come over and it would be nice if you could come too and get to know the real Fai a bit better." Fai was giving him his sincerest smile that was impossible to refuse.

..

Yuui wasn't feeling too peachy. Not only had his brother dragged poor Kurowa… Kurogane to join the party, but Ashura happened to be there too. So far Yuui had been able to avoid all three of the possible threats. He had seen Ashura and Fai speaking together a while ago and it wasn't hard to guess what they were talking about. Fai had been angry and Ashura looked a bit disappointed, but seemed to take the news about Yuui's escapades quite well.

What hurt the most was that Kurogane was now avoiding him and sticking annoyingly close to Fai. Maybe he should have considered the consequences before doing something as stupid as faking to be his brother. Sometimes Yuui wished more than anything that he could just be someone else. Someone who didn't always end up hurting everyone dear to him. If he could just stop feeling anything.

It didn't take long before Ashura finally found him drinking a beer in the kitchen. Gently the other male caressed Yuui's face. "I think it's time now, Yuui. Your brother went through a lot of trouble to plan this party for us." Yuui nodded, but couldn't stop himself from saying "Sometimes I really feel like you only see my brother, Shura-puu." Ashura just kissed him deeply and lovingly making Yuui let himself be dragged to the living room by the taller man. Stopping there Ashura pulled the blonde man towards himself and cleared his throat. The guests mingling around the apartment turned to look at the two men.

"I am proud to tell you all that this beautiful man beside me" Ashura smiled at Yuui and kissed him softly on the lips, "has agreed to my proposal and we are officially engaged." Fai looked happy even though for a moment in his eyes swam sadness. Kurogane looked ready to burst in flames with embarrassment, but calmed down when Fai took his huge hand into his delicate one.

"We were planning summer wedding and have already checked out some possibilities for the place. However we have yet to decide which one is wearing the dress." Some people laughed at his joke, but Yuui felt miserable. He tried to (and should) be happy after announcing his engagement, but after seeing Kurogane look like someone had punched the air out of him it was harder and harder to be the star of the scene. He kissed his fiancé and tried to lose himself into the kiss.

..

Fai confronted Yuui after everyone, including Ashura, had left their apartment. Yuui knew he was going to be in trouble, but tried to be as adult in this as possible. What could he lose anymore? Smiling like a maniac he walked to his brother who was waiting for him in the kitchen. They were going to drink some tea and have a discussion.

Fai was just staring at the opposite wall. For a moment Yuui thought that his twin hadn't noticed him yet. But suddenly Fai started to speak, "Yuui, I am not angry, just disappointed. I understand that sometimes you do things on impulse, but this must be your biggest screw up ever. Not only did you make me look ridiculous, but you hurt Ashura, too. Did you ever, even for a moment, stop to consider how he feels about this?" Yuui thought he saw tears in Fai's eyes, but if they were really there he wasn't sure.

Fai was staring at Yuui's eyes searching for answers. Taking a deep breath Yuui widened his smile, "But I just had so much fun with Kuro…gane and I remembered how great it is to just hang out with someone. I have been together with Ashura for almost three years now and I have no reason to break up with him. Or take a divorce or whatever. We are in love. I forgot to tell you because I could barely believe it myself." Now they were both smiling. Fai stood up and brushed his clothes. "Then you don't mind that from this night on I will be dating Kurogane-sama? He seemed nice and kind. I think I'll give him a chance. That means you'll be seeing him around."

Yuui was happy for his brother, he truly was, but for some reason he had his fakest smile on. Fai went to his room after saying his good nights, leaving Yuui in the now dark and quiet living room. Sitting down on the soft couch Yuui hid his face into his hands. Quiet sobs echoed in the dark falling from pale lips clenched tight together. Yuui had no more energy to keep up his mask. His mind wouldn't stop reminding him of the passionate kiss shared between him and Kuromyu, no, Kurogane, just few hours earlier. Yuui knew he shouldn't have enjoyed their time together so much. He was, after all, in love with Ashura-chan.

**TBC**

**I'm terribly sorry for not telling about the engagement earlier. Wanted it to be a secret. Don't be too mad. **

**Review!**


	4. Surprising revelations

**Is it just me or did this take forever for me to write? I just lost all inspiration and I've been really busy lately… And for some reason I keep getting ideas for other stories and this is totally left out… Luckily, I spent the day with my friends and got some more inspiration…**

**Disclaimer: No ownie…**

Fai's point of view

I was being far too harsh on Yuui, but damn did that idiot deserve it. It was not new for us to switch places, but this was a bit too much. Especially, since he had hurt Ashura with his actions. After all Ashura was in love with him.

I couldn't tell why, but for some reason the news about their engagement had angered me immensely. I was happy for them. Really I was. Yuui just happened to be such an idiot that he couldn't see happiness when it was sitting right in front of him. That meant I had to help my darling brother with his bigger-than-the-universe problems which he thought were only meant for him to carry. Such foolishness.

I had left our apartment earlier this evening in order to escape from having to watch Yuui and Ashura cuddle on our couch. It was great that they were still able to spend time together, but why did it have to be our place. I always thought that romantic comedies were better when there were only the two of you.

Luckily, I had a date. With Kurogane.

DIVIDER

It was my first date in a long time. I was slightly nervous, but Kurogane-kun was being the perfect gentleman and had even brought me flowers. Even though I still thought he was a little intimidating. He did have blood red eyes and his aura seemed horrendously aggressive. It didn't help that we had absolutely nothing to discuss about.

We had stared our date with a long walk on a beach. It had been a sun set so the sand was colored orange and shadows were getting longer. Kurogane-kun and I had been talking about my brother's engagement and how Yuui had not been aware of the consequences of his mistakes. After that there was silence. An awkward one. We just didn't have anything to say.

Later we found ourselves at a small restaurant with a very cozy atmosphere. The food was nice and Kurogane-kun was telling me about his day. Regrettably I couldn't really tell him anything about my job, but I amused us with stories of Yuui's magic tricks. By the end of the meal Kurogane was more relaxed and had a small smile on his face. When the time to pay came, we both paid separately.

DIVIDER

Kurogane was nice enough to walk me to my door. We said our goodnights and he kissed me. The kiss was very small and there was almost no emotion behind it. A perfect end for our not-so-perfect date. I smiled at him and he left.

After I had stepped into our apartment I could hear Ashura and Yuui watching a movie. I checked up on them and saw them still cuddling on the loveseat. Yuui had fallen asleep and Ashura was petting him. They looked like the perfect couple. _I should not be here. I have to go out._ I grabbed my keys and wallet from the table and ran out of the door.

DIVIDER

I had been sitting in the corner bar for some time getting drunk when I saw _him._ He just walked in like he owned the place (which he probably did) looked around and approached me. Looking up at him I scowled and hoped he would leave me alone. He had no right to talk to me. Not anymore.

Normal point of view

"Fai, maybe you shouldn't be drinking so much. Do you remember how long it took to get you back on track last time? You made us all worry and Yuui was blaming himself for not seeing your problems sooner." Fai was now grimacing with the memory. He had had a problem with alcohol when he was in college. The reason for that was now standing right before him. "Ashura, stop it."

Fai really hated that damned smile on Ashura's face. It made him look like he knew everything about you. Sometimes he wondered if Ashura really knew why he had started to drink.

"What are you even doing here? Shouldn't you be cuddling your fiancé?" Fai was now smirking. Ashura looked angry. "I heard you at the door, you know. You really hate seeing me with your brother so much that you have to run away? We have been friends for years and you've never trusted me." Ashura walked towards Fai. The shorter man stared vehemently up at Ashura. "You really can't see it, can you?" Fai was standing on his tiptoes to look more menacing. "You don't know what's it like when you life is just one big mistake."

Ashura was staring intently at Fai. "I have also made too many mistakes in my life, Fai, but the one I regret the most was kissing you three years ago. And telling you it was a mistake." Now Ashura's thumb was softly caressing Fai's cheek and lips. They had reached the other by now and the two were standing close to each other. Fai's eyes were heavy lidded and he was staring up at Ashura. Somehow this brought back memories.

The night at the bar three years earlier

_Ashura was staring into Fai's beautiful eyes. He could see the love in them. This moment was something Fai had been expecting for years. The darker haired boy had always been the only one for him and now was finally his chance to show how he really felt. _

_Softly their lips met. The kiss was electrifying and sent shivers down their spines. Fai's eyes slid closed when Ashura deepened the kiss. It was like heaven on earth. Only when the need for air was too strong did they pull apart. Both were flushed and out of breath. Fai was staring at Ashura with drunken eyes._

_Suddenly Ashura seemed to come to his senses. Fai was drunk and didn't know what he was doing. If he remembered this, he will most likely start hating Ashura. That kiss shouldn't have happened. "Fai-san, I am sorry. That was a mistake." As fast as possible Ashura disappeared. He missed the tears falling from the beautiful blue eyes._

_By the time they left the bar, Fai was so drunk he had most likely forgotten about the kiss. Ashura couldn't be sure, though, so he didn't say anything. He could feel Fai's eyes on his back, but refrained from turning around. Getting Yuui back home safely was the only thing that mattered now._

_Ashura was taken aback by Yuui's confession. It may have been a drunken one, but a confession none-the-less. He got Yuui back into his room and tucked the blonde in. Thoughts were racing in Ashura's head. He realized that his future with Fai would never happen so he could settle with the next best thing. Besides, it can't be that hard falling for Yuui. After all he was Fai's twin._

End of flashback

Slowly Fai's hand embraced Ashura's broad shoulders and their lips met. Due to the suppressing of their feelings, the kiss was filled with passion. The two had finally found their happiness after years of misunderstanding. Deepening the kiss both men decided never to let go of the one they had spend too many years yearning for.

DIVIDER

Yuui woke up shortly after Ashura had left. Somehow being alone was something that Yuui really cherished right now. Truth be told, he didn't really want to see Ashura or Fai at the moment. He felt betrayed, but wasn't sure why. Of course he had enjoyed his time with Kurogane, but now Yuui couldn't forget him. Even while kissing Ashura he remembered the feeling of Kurogane's lips. He had fallen helplessly in love with the man with whom he had only gone out twice.

Staring out of the window Yuui sighed and walked into his bedroom. He knew that Ashura had left him to go after Fai. It had always been like that. Every time their eyes locked Yuui could sense the chemistry between his fiancé – he cringed at the word – and his brother. Yuui was just Fai's replacement and at some point he had realized that actually his feelings weren't so strong he had earlier thought. He was so surprised at Ashura's proposal that he had panicked with his answer. He had again hurt everyone, including himself.

Yuui pulled his blanket up to his face and cuddled alone on his bed. Kurogane's face came to his mind. He recalled the face of utter disbelief on the other man's face after hearing how much Yuui had lied to him. Why did he have to hate liars? Yuui was almost pathological liar after all the lies he had told in his life. If he ever had the possibility to be with Kurogane, he would tell him everything about himself. All the dirty details. Or maybe the cleaned version would work better? If only he could get one more chance.

DIVIDER

Kurogane was lying on his bed. His date with Fai – the real one this time – had been quite different from the one with Yuui. It wasn't hard to say which one he had liked more. With Yuui there were no awkward silences and he made sure that Kurogane was enjoying himself. He had made Kurogane pay and had dragged him along wherever he decided to go. Fai was more polite and talked less. He was obviously intimidated by the taller man and hadn't looked him into the eye once.

Thinking back to his first date with Yuui he remembered the kiss they had shared. It was breath taking. His kiss with Fai was more of a friendly sort. They just weren't compatible enough to have anything more than friendship between them. Both of them had someone else in mind during that kiss.

Even though thoughts like that aggravated him, because it made it difficult for him to deny his feelings for Yuui who was engaged, he had made up his mind about the twins. Compared to his brother Yuui was a faker and half the time he didn't show his true feelings, but at least it made things interesting. Kurogane wanted to figure out why Yuui was hiding behind those smiles and happiness. He wanted to be the one who Yuui told things.

He had really been hurt when he heard that Yuui was getting married to that scary guy. For some reason faking his identity wasn't so bad when you thought about it. Twins did that all the time, right? He should ask Fai about that the next time they met.

**TBC**

**I really had to put the FaiAshura part here. I wanted you all to know about their feelings for each other. Tell me what you thought of it.**

**There are one or two chapters to go. I hope you all have fun reading this and will comment my fabulous writing XD **

**Reviews, please.**


	5. Truth revealed

**The last chapter. I will write an epilogue soon. Don't forget to review.**

**Sorry that this took so long. I just started my driving lessons and it keeps me busy for a while. I hope that you enjoy this. **

**Disclaimer: I. Do. Not. Own…**

Yuui had a sad smile on his face when he woke up that morning. It had already been a week since Ashura and he had talked about their relationship. A week since they had broken their engagement. After three years of being together it felt somewhat lonely not to have someone, but Yuui was getting better at handling things. He got up every morning and went to work if he felt like it. At least magicians had the freedom to choose their hours (whenever they had anything to choose from).

Fai had yet to move in with Ashura which made Yuui a bit happier since he had his brother there to talk to if he ever got too lonely. However it was only a matter of time before Fai would move out. The apartment was going to be Yuui's if he just managed to get the money to pay the bills. Maybe he should start renting Fai's room for some income or get another job.

He was happy for his brother, but deep down he felt that he should have someone to kiss and cuddle with, too. It wasn't fair that he got left alone. Had Fai felt this lonely with his brother dating Ashura? If Fai had come clear with his feelings earlier, Yuui could have now been happy with Kuro…

Oh no.

He was thinking about _him _again. Yuui had decided not to spare a moment of thought for that man. He was too good for a lying faker like Yuui and Fai was more of his type anyway. His feelings were kind of obvious when _that man_ had not been around since Fai had gotten together with Ashura. Good riddance.

"_Oh, well. Staying inside won't help anything. Maybe I'll go out and have some coffee. It should clear my head." _Yuui dressed and gave his mirror a fake smile that looked almost happy. He walked into the living room and saw Fai talking on the phone. Thinking it was most likely Ashura since Fai was smiling like someone in love; Yuui left the apartment before his brother had time to say anything to him. He didn't want to know.

DIVIDER

When he was out he started to walk. He knew this nice place. He had been there with Kuro-puu and they had liked it and… He was doing it again. Yuui sighed. He had tried to deny his feelings for _him_, but there were so many reminders. When he was sad – which was quite often these days – he thought of Kurogane and felt a bit happier.

Arriving at the café put an end to his ponderings. It was a cold day so he hurried in. There were not so many people and Yuui found an empty table quite easily. In his neighboring table sat two high-schoolers. A girl and boy. The girl was laughing at something the boy had said and he was blushing furiously. They were obviously on a date. Yuui smiled at the girl with pink dress and white scarf while she was trying to start conversation with the boy.

"Syaoran-kun, have you noticed how sad Kurogane-sensei has been looking lately? I wonder if there is something we could do to help." The girl looked slightly worried. Her emerald eyes were sadder and she tried to get the boy to agree with her. Confused brown eyes stared back at her. "But, Sakura-chan, we can't really do anything if we don't know what is bothering him." Staring at his hands the boy tried to hide the fact that he didn't like opposing the girl.

Yuui almost fell from his seat. They couldn't possibly mean… Thinking back he could remember Kurogane talking about a boy named Syaoran who liked someone named Sakura. Trying not to look suspicious Yuui leaned in to listen. He had his hot chocolate in front of him and was stirring it slowly. He didn't like coffee all that much. He was sure that the two wouldn't notice his eavesdropping.

The girl, Sakura, looked at the boy. "You can't possibly say that you haven't noticed it. Sensei was so happy about two weeks ago, remember? Then something must have happened to make him this gloomy." Now Syaoran was nodding slightly. "Sakura-chan, have you noticed that he keeps sighing a lot? Like he has lost something precious." Now they were both nodding and she smiled at him.

Yuui was counting in his head. _"But that can't be true. Two weeks ago it was not Fai who went out with him, it was…me. But then that means… It's not Fai he likes!"_ Startling half of the other customers Yuui stood up and dashed out of the café. He missed the smiling faces from the table next to his.

DIVIDER

Sakura took Syaoran's hand into hers and tried to warm it. She looked into his eyes and smiled. Their plan had hopefully worked. "So, Syaoran-kun, you think he took the bait? He left in an awful rush." Syaoran looked at her and gave a small smile. "I am not totally sure if this will work, Sakura-chan. Are you sure he was the one?" Their joined hands were now hanging loosely between them.

Sakura rummaged through her purse for a moment before she took out some kind of paper. It was a picture of a blonde haired man with blue eyes who was smiling (a fake smile) to the camera. Syaoran stared at the picture with his mouth open. "Wh-where did you get that?" Sakura just smiled and kissed him on the cheek.

DIVIDER

Yuui ran faster than he had ever run. How could that damn school be so far from the café? He had to stop in lights and was tapping his foot while trying to wish the light to change faster. It felt like eternity until the light turned green and was he allowed to continue his run. People jumped away from him trying not to be hit by the blonde man.

When he finally reached the school he had no idea what to do. Why was he here in the first place? He was just about to leave the school yard when he heard someone shouting his name. His name, not Fai's. 

Yuui turned and blushed when he realized that he was standing on the school ground completely out of breath and his hair in disarray. He blushed even more when it was Kurogane who was calling his name.

Kurogane reached him in seconds giving Yuui no time to arrange his thoughts. He had no idea what to say to the man in front of him. Without any warning he just blurted out everything "I'm so sorry about everything, Kurogane-sama. I wasn't thinking at all what I was doing. But I must say that those two dates were the best ones I've ever been to and I really liked you, too, Kuropuu. I should have told you the truth about me right away, but I couldn't even tell Fai who is my brother. Then he found out about my engagement and was planning the party which I had no idea about. When he caught us kissing I was sure he was going to be mad at me for stealing his date, but he got angry for Ashura. When Kurorin went on a date with Fai; it made me so angry and sad. Then Ashura left me for my brother. They are now dating by the way. I couldn't be with him, because I couldn't stop thinking about Kuropipi. After all, I am in love with you and I know that Kuro-puppy could never love a pathetic phony like me, but I had to see him and..."

Yuui was rudely interrupted from his ranting by a pair of lips on his. After missing the feeling of Kuromyu kissing him Yuui was losing himself into the breath taking kiss. Raising his hands to touch the black hair Yuui deepened the kiss. Kurogane grinned against his lips and pulled back. Now they were both flushed and panting. Kurogane was still grinning and Yuui smiled. A real smile this time.

"Well, that shut you up, blonde. It is polite to give others a chance to say something, you know." Kurogane's knuckles were softly grazing over Yuui's cheek. Tracing random patterns with his fingers he continued, "The date I was on with your brother didn't really work. We had only one thing in common. You." Yuui looked surprised and blushed a little. "Did you know that you have a heart shaped scar on your shoulder blade that your brother lacks? And I have not been able to forget you either. Of course I am still furious about your lies, but they can be overlooked for now." Yuui was hiding his eyes behind his bangs. Kurogane's fingers made him turn his head to stare into flaming red. "I love you, too, my pathetic phony."

Yuui had never felt happier. This was what true love must be like. At least his feelings for Ashura had been nothing compared to this. His heart felt light and he laughed happily. Even the chilly air around him couldn't affect him. He felt warm all over. Kurochuu's hands circled around him and pulled him closer. Yuui circled his arms around Kuropuppy's torso. They shared one more kiss before they realized that all this time they had been standing on the school yard where students and teachers were staring at their display. Some were whistling at them and applauding.

Kurogane blushed furiously and dragged the giggling blonde away. Today had happened so much that he could barely comprehend it. Yuui had told him about his feelings and other way round. Their kiss had been witnessed by teachers and students alike and now he had no idea what to do. Dragging Yuui to his car he just barked "We need to talk." And with that they left the parking lot driving towards Kurogane's house.

**The End**

**Okie dokie! I will have the epilogue out by the end of the week hopefully**

**Now, there is the review button and I am sure you want to press it… **


	6. Epilogue

**I AM TERRIBLY SORRY FOR TAKING SO LONG TO UPDATE!! Gomen! **

**AN: I have been busy with work and driving school. I had my friends over and I have to plan my animecon clothes. And is it just me or do I have the most infuriating excuses?**

**This is the epilogue and it jumps a little since I thought that it will make the ending a lot better. **

**Thank yous: I wanna thank my lovely reviewers and especially Shadow of Arashi! You kept me thinking and planning this story with your questions and support. I hope that you'll check out my upcoming stories, too. Arigato!**

**Disclaimer: Why would it be mine?**

One year later at Christmas

Preparing food had never been Kurogane's forte, but for some reason he found himself helping Yuui in the kitchen. They were waiting for some guests and Yuui wanted everything to be absolutely perfect. Having the crumbling teacher there didn't really help and mostly the presence of his boyfriend distracted Yuui from his cooking. The blonde thought that it should be illegal to be so tempting all the time.

Before officially getting together Kurogane and he had had a long talk about the happenings between them and Yuui's twin and ex-fiancé. Their discussion had ended in a shouting match and Yuui hiding behind his happy façade, again. Of course that made Kurogane furious, but he had tried to stay calm until the other man was ready to tell him everything he wanted to know. It took some time, but eventually Yuui gained the courage to actually reveal everything about himself to the man he loved.

Then Fai had moved out of their spacious apartment to go live with Ashura and Yuui asked Kurogane to come live with him. The darker man had agreed and only a week later they shared the bedroom. However that didn't mean their life was all flowers and chocolate. More often than not an argument would break out about something pointless and it could take days with the other – usually Kurogane – sleeping on the couch. Then Fai would scold his brother and his lover and – as a psychologist - try to get them to kiss and make up. Usually it worked.

The most trying part of their fresh relationship had been Ashura and Fai's wedding. Proudly presenting Kurogane to his relatives Yuui had given everyone the impression of a man in love. When some older relatives had wondered why it was not his wedding, Yuui had smiled politely and explained how he had realized that he was not in love with the groom. Assuring that his brother was much more fitting to be Ashura's bride he had left to search for Kurogane. The new couple was continually harassed about their relationship status and if they had any plans of getting married so they did not have one moment of peace.

When Ashura and Fai were sent off to their honeymoon all the attention turned towards Kurogane and Yuui. Blushing and stuttering (laughing from Yuui) they answered to questions about their marriage plans 

and if they had thought of adoption. After every question had been answered the couple got to leave. Together they walked away from the restaurant where the reception was held.

Yuui had gotten a job as a teacher at a local pre-school and was bringing money to their household, too. It was nothing fancy, though, but better than not earning anything. Kurogane still worked as a teacher even though some students and teachers would comment on the kiss they had witnessed months ago. That was nothing compared to the fact that Yuui's aunt, Yuuko, was the principal and wouldn't stop tormenting poor Kuropuu about his relationship with her nephew.

When Yuui had realized that his aunt knew his boyfriend he also found out how Syaoran-kun and Sakura-chan had known him at the café. This of course made Kurogane mad and it took a lot of _persuasion _from Yuui until he calmed down and promised not to hurt his favourite students. Sometimes the kids would come to visit them and Yuui would prepare some hot chocolate for him and the young ones. Kurogane despised sweet things, but occasionally he would take a sip from Yuui.

Remembering their first year together made Yuui smile. He stirred the vegetables on the pan and looked at Kurogane who was peeling potatoes next to him. He was now happier than he had ever been with Ashura. Every day he thanked the heavens for giving him such a good person to spend his life with.

When the doorbell rang, Yuui was brought back from his musings. He went to the door, leaving Kurogane and the potatoes to the kitchen, going to greet his brother and Ashura. Without saying a word the darker man went too trying to be a good host like the shorter man.

Ashura and Yuui shared a hug when Kurogane arrived to the door, but knowing his boyfriend (and seeing the surprise on the taller man's face) it was most likely initiated from Yuui's part. Fai must have seen the look on his husband's face since he was smiling like the crazy people he worked with. Just to let them know he was there too Kurogane said humorously, "Hey, Ashura. I hope you know that you are hugging my man." Fai started to laugh and Yuui broke the hug in order to jump his own boyfriend. Ashura went to his husband and kissed Fai gently on the lips. Meanwhile Yuui was showing Kurogane very thoroughly who was his man.

After that escapade Yuui had calmed down enough to greet his brother properly. Hugging his brother in a not-so-passionate way Fai said smiling, "Yuui, I brought some wine. I hope that you'll like it." The twins shared a maniacal grin which scared even Kurogane and Ashura. Both of them knew how difficult it was to handle drunken Yuui. Ashura just patted Kurogane's back sympathetically which made the teacher growl in defeat. There was no way he could stop his boyfriend from drinking on Christmas.

Sometime later when they finally got to eat the meal prepared by Yuui the discussion turned to the previous year. Fai and Ashura had soon been married for six months and they were planning on celebrating it somehow. "We were thinking of adopting a child of our own." Fai was slightly blushing at the thought of sharing a child with the man he loved. Ashura just smiled and petted Fai's back soothingly. "I'm gonna be an uncle!" That sent Yuui bouncing around the place and it took a lot of time before Kurogane got him to quiet down again.

After the dessert the four of them decided to open the wine and enjoy themselves at the living room. Before that there was something that Kurogane wanted to do. He walked to sit next to Yuui on the loveseat, but before actually sitting down he locked his eyes with the sapphire ones. "Yuui, I hope that 

you know how much I love you." He kissed Yuui's lips gently without breaking the eye contact. "I have been thinking the best way of doing this, but they all seem too cheesy." Kurogane could see small traces of fear in the blue orbs. The poor blonde must have thought he was going to be dumped.

Sighing the red eyed man sat beside Yuui on the seat. "Yuui, unlike you I am not a man of many words, but…" Kurogane pulled a velvety box from a pocket and showed the silver ring to his boyfriend. "Will you marry me?" Yuui gasped and put a hand to his heart to slow the fast beating. Gaping like a fish and blushing profusely the blonde tried to organize the one sentence he wanted to tell Kurogane. "I-I… I'm… Of course I'll marry you! I love you so much. I thought you'd never ask! I love you! Iloveyouiloveyouiloveyou!" At some point Yuui had ended up on top of Kurogane on the floor. The two were kissing very passionately and Kurogane's hands were already under Yuui's shirt, but before they got much further they were rudely interrupted by someone clearing their throat.

Fai and Ashura were watching the show very intently, but decided that it would be kind of embarrassing for both parties if they didn't stop the two. Ashura cleared his throat while Fai got a silly grin on his face. Watching the freshly engaged couple realize what they almost did in front of their guests got the two spectators laugh their heads off. When the laughter died Fai dragged his brother to the bedroom to discuss the future plans and what to do about the wedding. Ashura and Kurogane watched the twins disappear into the master bedroom before they sat down facing the other and decided to use the peace and quiet that settled after the two left to enjoy the fine wine.

"I must say that he didn't react quite that much to my proposal." Ashura smiled and sipped his wine. "But then again I wasn't that nervous about asking him. It was quite a different experience with Fai, though." Kurogane just stared at the other man. "Funny, usually they say that the first time is the most exciting one. Luckily, I can say that it took every ounce of my courage to go through with it." Quietly the two sipped their drinks and listened to the occasional shouts from the master bedroom. Kurogane was a happy man, but he knew that whatever the two made up was surely going to be highly embarrassing in his opinion. Well, if it made his fiancé happy, he could live with it.

**THE END**

**Here you go. I hope that you liked the ending. Tell me what you thought.**

**AN: This was quite an exciting story to write since it was my first try at multichapter, KuroxFai and TRC. This was my first time at writing a proposal and I was almost as nervous as Kurosama while writing it. **

**My sister just rolled her eyes when I asked her to help me with the proposal part. She said that she doesn't care about guys proposing guys and that I should call my gay friends to know how it feels like when someone proposes. Such a pain she is.**

**Review!**


End file.
